


If you were a booger, I'd pick you first.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants to cuddle. Aleks just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were a booger, I'd pick you first.

**Author's Note:**

> *bursts into the fandom with headcanons and fluff* forgive me, for I am weak.

Aleks had finally retired to bed. James had kept him up, insisting they watch some crappy made for TV movie well into the night. Now, Aleks could blissfully fall asleep. Or so he thought. Naturally, James wasn’t even remotely tired. As Aleks closed his eyes and relaxed against the cushion, James remained alert. His brown eyes were trained on his boyfriend, body turned towards him until the position became uncomfortable. He shuffled onto his back, mirroring Aleks’ position. He lay there for exactly forty seconds before James deemed that uncomfortable as well. He barely missed Aleks irritated grunt as he rolled to face away from his boyfriend, squishing his right cheek against the pale blue pillow. James managed to stay there for approximately four minutes before he began to roll onto his stomach. It was at this point that Aleks started to grow frustrated.

 

 

“James!” Aleks cried, lazily swatting his boyfriend as James stilled. “Damn, dude.” Aleks whispered under his breath. James pouted at Aleks in the dark.

“I can’t get comfortable.” James admitted. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“I noticed.” He murmured as he lifted his arm to rest across his face.

“I’m cold too.” James added, slightly whining.

“Uh-huh.” Aleks said. James frowned.

“I need someone to cuddle me.” James insisted, pouting even more.

“Uh-huh.” Aleks mumbled. James huffed.

“Someone like my boyfriend.” James continued hopefully.

“No fucking way. I’m comfortable.” Aleks objected, lifting his arm to glare at James in his sleep.

 

 

James sighed. Aleks could be just as stubborn as himself when he wanted to be and tonight was no exception. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, James grabbed the arm Aleks had carelessly swung across his face and pulled it across. Aleks sputtered but made no actual protest as James tugged until he rolled onto his side. James shifted, the bed creaking as he beat the pillow and turned to press his back against Aleks’ chest. He tugged Aleks’ arm across his shoulders, enveloping Aleks’ hand gently within his own. Aleks sighed, relenting and giving in, as he nuzzled against James’ back and relaxed. For the first time that night, James felt comfortable. He smiled to himself as he felt Aleks’ breathing steady against his skin. James melted into Aleks’ and finally gave in to sleep.


End file.
